When you Breathe Thick Smoke
by Stars Of Light
Summary: Mr. Lancer has his thoughts about one of his students, Daniel "Danny" Fenton. But after sticking his nose where it doesn't belong, he learns several secrets about the boy. Including the troubles he has with his parents, and himself.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Lancer ?"

"Mr. Lancer ?"

"Mr. Lancer, sir?"

"Oh-uh yes Daniel." I replied.

"Its 5 o'clock, detention is over."

I looked at the wall clock, to conform Daniel's statement and began to gather my belongings.

"Alright Daniel, follow me." I exited my room, locking the door, and began checking to see if all doors were locked, and turned off the lights of the school building. Daniel continue to follow me not making a sound. As we were exiting the building I stop to get my umbrella for it has been raining so hard that you couldn't even see. I noticed that Daniel didn't have a jacket, or umbrella, just a sweater that was sure to get soaked.

"Daniel, would like a ride home?"

"No sir, I like the rain." he replied. I stared at him for a second.

"Are you sure, it's no trouble at all."

"Yes, I'm sure." he say opening the door, "See you tomorrow."

I watched him walked away then quickly and quietly ran to my car. I started it up, and slowly went down the road looking for Daniel. Yes, I know, following someone is wrong but Daniel has turned into someone else after freshman year. He was showing signs of great improvements, like his sister during freshman year. But during the end of that year, I noticed his weird behavior. I thought it was just excitement for the summer. But I was wrong. After that summer break, he worsen, and disappointed everyone, including me. I know that something is bothering him, and I need to figured it out.

* * *

I walked by Amity Park, a unnessary stop, but I needed to relax. I put out lighter in one of my pockets and a cigarette box in the other, I lighted a cigarette and breathe the thick, disgusting air in, feeling it traveling to my lungs, and then I closed my eyes, and let the air out of my lungs. Oh, I hated it, but it felt good.

I continue my way home. I was already soaked, but I didn't care. I slowly open the door, and slowly closed it. I didn't want to disturbed my parents talking about how I'm the disappointed in the family, and how Jazz was so much better. In fact, my parents once got away with telling a neighbor that I wasn't their son, when she saw my report card.

Walking upstairs, I notice that today, my parents weren't in their usual place in the kitchen when I came home from school-or rather detention, but instead they were in my room looking through my stuff!

"What are you doing!" I screamed at them with rage. They both looked at me with different faces, my mom full of worried, and my dad full of rage.

"Sweetie, we are just worried about you." my mom said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Madeline, don't pity him." raged my father. "His old enough and shouldn't have treated as a baby for his bad actions."

Then he looked sternly at me. "Daniel." he spoked, he stop calling me Danny or Danny-boy, since I disappointed him. "Grow up, Jazzy grew up and starting acting like a kid since 11, and you still haven't and your what-13?

"16" I replied with no emotion. I learn that my father want to see me scared and cry, but that doesn't work anymore. My parents, walked out of my room, and my father gave my a shoulder push as he left.

I threw my things on the floor, and did a little inspection. From the looks of it, they haven't gotten far from my things, they were half-way through one of my garbage drawers, full of unfolded clothes and wrappers, and 1/3 of under my bed.

I kicked everything back under my bed, and looked inside the drawer. It had a few cigarettes boxes, my parents don't exactly know that I smoke, and a bloody razor that I sometimes use. The only thing they know about that I have is a lot of money. Most of them from customers, and the rest I stole.

I looked around, and saw me in the mirror. I did change a lot since freshman. I had 3 piercing in my left ear, that my hair mostly covers, my hair grew, not much, I was thinner mostly because I didn't care whether I ate of not. I was super pale, and had a new style of puting a black long sleeved shirt under my regular white and red shirt. I removed all clothes, and stared at my naked nude self. I was full of scars, most of them from ghost hunting and some I created. The only thing that looks live was my blue eyes.

I put on under garments, and cried myself to sleep. What kind of person have I become?

* * *

**Stars_Of_Light**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom. I do own this story idea, and any OC that may appear through out this story.**

* * *

What happened to him? A once excited 14-year-old young man, has turned into a 15 tired, and helpless child. I did not approve that he was smoking, not one bit. It seem like a puzzled, a puzzled needed of solving. I looked over my class, who were still reading silently. What point in teaching them today? The football championships were tonight, and information, I was going to teach them will go through one ear and out the other. I opened my desk and got out a piece of printer paper. Got out a pen, and wrote:

_Clues_

But what were the clues? Smoking was clue, but defiantly not the only clue.

_Clues_

_Secretly Smoking  
_

Also he hide this stuff, and says his okay.

_Clues_

_Secretly Smoking_

_Fake smiling-pretending as if everything is okay. _

That is all I can now determine. I guess I need to go into a major investigation to figure out this mystery. Soon, enough the bell rung, and the class flew to freedom. I quickly folded the paper and jammed it in my desk, then I reached over and graded Daniel in the rampage. He winced at my touch, in pain? A was very muscular for his small frame. As soon as the class escaped, I closed the door and motioned for Daniel to sit in a chair across from my desk. I sat down in my chair, and folded my hands.

"Daniel, you do realize that if you have something that you need to tell me you can." I spoke clearly, and calmly. Daniel had a black big sweater on, something I never seen him wear.

He pulled the neck edge of his sweater, and said, "Sir, I have nothing to hide."

I bought my attention to his neck. "Yes, how is life at home?"

"Good."

"Alright, then I hope to see you tonight's game than, right?" I spoke to him. No teenager is ever going to tell their life problem to a teacher.

"Yes, sir." he said, and stood himself up. I kept staring at his neck, and saw a small bruise.

"How did you get that?" I asked.

"Get what?"

"The bruise on your neck." I said as I stood up and pulled the sweater a bit, to see that it wasn't a small bruise, but a huge on that travel from his neck to the point that I couldn't see from under his shirt.

He surprised me a jump, and pull the neck of his sweater up. "See you later Mr. Lancer." he said backing away from me. _Gosh that boy has gotten him in a world of trouble._

* * *

Few hours Later...

"Okay Dash, you worked hard for this. Don't let the team down." Kwan said.

"Alright Mr. Chung and Mr. Baxter, you will be out in 5 minutes, Good Luck." I said to Dash and Kwan. They are both very stupid students-yes stupid, but they are natural athletes, enough to earn themselves a scholarship to a university.

I took my seat at the top of the bleachers, barely listening to the "Star Spangle Banner" My eyes were wandering to find Daniel, who said he would be here. If his not, I wouldn't blame him. I got a closed view of his bruise, which was a mistake if I wanted to learn more about him. In fact, the teacher to student meeting was the meaning of horrible idea.

I got out my paper and saw what I had:

_Clues_

_Secretly Smoking_

_Fake smiling-pretending as if everything is okay. _

What else should I add? He seems to keep his injuries to himself, as reveal in the "meeting."He also was a good lair.

_Clues_

_Secretly Smoking_

_Fake smiling-pretending as if everything is okay. _

_Keep injuries to himself_

_Good Lair/ Lies a lot_

I looked up from my investigation and see Daniel, at the corner. I did a double take before I realize it was him. He was wearing a t-shirt, visible enough to see scars, and a bit of muscles. He had dog tags around his neck, and a chain clipped on back skinny jeans. He was super skinny, and his hair was seeped over to the right side of his face. I also saw his bruise, that only ran down to the bottom of his neck. He was at a distance, way behind the bleachers, so no one saw him.

I stared at him for minutes to see if he would come closer, but instead he pick up his phone, and started talking though I couldn't hear him. He started to back into the woods, and I did the stupidest thing ever.

I followed him.

* * *

**Stars Of Light  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Reviews are welcomed. I also realize that I don't put on POV's only because I don't see a reason too.  
**

* * *

It was difficult following Daniel, without him noticing. He seem to turn around every 2 minutes to checks if something is following. We came across an alley, it seemed quite nosiey, for an alley. I could hear loud music, so loud it made the ground shake helplessly, along with several maybe hundreds of people chatting about. A lot for a small little alley, which made better sense when Daniel turned to the right of the alley to reveal a huge lot, filled with young men and woman smoking, drinking, gambling, and dealing with drugs.

Before long, I realize that I have lost sight Daniel. Curiously, I slowly walked my way inside the little "camp," not wanting to make a lot of attention to myself, lurking around. There were these cabins with curtains to replaced doors. I opened one of them slowly, and saw a a young lady, around Daniel's age, in her "under garments," partically nude on a cheap chair.

"Come on baby, you know you want it." she said with her eyes half closed. _She was drunk, and didn't_ _care to hid it._ I though, as I quickly exited and closed the curtains. _What in the world brought Daniel here? _

I continue on and found Daniel talking to a young African American man, drinking something that smelled of achool.

"How much did y'all make." he asked.

"Enough." Daniel said with a smile on his face, taking out hundreds of 20 dollar bills. I realize that he was drinking too.

"Great." said the young man, counting the money and giving Daniel a large portion. "So, lets see how good you'll do with this." giving Daniel- _is that weed?_

"In it for the money." said Daniel, grabbing the bag and shaking the young man hand. "Until next time, my good friend." and he left. I had to jump to the nearest cracking between two cabins, so he wouldn't see me.

As soon as he got around the alley cornered, I ran to the out of the camp, and as soon as I got out of the alley, I looked both ways to see where Daniel had gone. The block was fairly long, yet I didn't any sight of him.

_Gosh, that boy is fast._

* * *

Bright rings came travel up and down my body. I feeling from weak to strong. I then flew up into the the thick cool air. A prefect day to take a walk around the park, and also a perfect day for a ghost fight. I looked around Amity to see what set off my ghost sense.

"You can surrender now, and perpare to be pelted, or shot down to your bloody death, Ghost Child."

_Skulker._

"Well let me check my schedule, how about **NEVER **does that work for you?" I said with a smile on my face, I was so looking forward to this.

"Ah, but this time I have little surpise for you" he said grinning, and threw me some sort of bluish-jello mixture, and my chest. I quickly wiped it off.

"This is your little surpise? It didn't even do anything to me!" I told him, undefeated.

"Yes, but in that "iquid" is a- a little invetion of mine's." he said with a grin on his face.

"Meaning?"

"Inside are the smallest yet hurtful little machine." I looked at him as if he were dumb, and apperantly he got it in his head.

"Let me just show you." he said as he took out a remote control and press and one of the 4 buttons. Instanly, pain flew in my body. It was just unexplainable. I was being electrocuted by things so small, it couldn't be seen by the naked-eye. I scream of what felted like a hundred years, just wish the pain would stop. And when it did, I felt like all the energy had just disappeared. I turn back in human form without my control and fell the few feet I was up in the sky.

I landed with something hard hit me in the back of my head, and the contrent floor scaped my arms and legs.

"F-Fenton, is that you?" I hear someone say.

Was that a person? Or my imagetion?

Then I hear footsteps.

Yup, that is person.

"Fenton wake up!"

Why is he shaking me, that isn't going to help.

"Oh God, Fenton!"

I touched the back of my head then looked at my hands, yeah that's blood.

"Stay with me, stay with me."

I think I should take a nap, I'll feel better then.

"911? Yeah I need a-"

Goodnight.

* * *

**Stars Of Light**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beep...Beep...Beep...Be-**

It's not pleasant waking up in a hospital to the smell of the chlorine and cleaning supplies, although, it is quite interesting...in a strange, twisted way.

**...Beep...Beep...Beep...Be-**

I looked down at myself, I was covered in needles, tubes, and wires. I was also wearing the same clothes that I was wearing when I got here, and both of my hands were strapped to the handles of the beds with my sleeves rolled up. My guess is that they notice my scars, or that I was drinking under-aged.

**Beep...Beep...Beep...Be-**

I followed one of the wires to a heart monitor, which was annoying the crap out of me. Quickly, I grab all the stuff that were attached to me and a pulled it out, which was more painfully then I have seen in movies. The heart monitor made a loud **BEEEEEEP** sound that was sure to bring the nurses in, so I slammed it with my bare fists.  
My head had faint memories of what happened last night-or a few hours ago?

Well, the person who came to "rescue" me clearly knew who I was, but I don't remember who it was. Hopefully, they kept their mouths shut about who I was. I didn't need curious scientists and doctors coming to my door.  
Then the familiar bright rings came upon me, transforming me from scrawny Danny Fenton to powerful Danny Phantom. I got up 2 feet or so in the air, and destroy everything I saw.

Nobody needed to know I was here, and any evidence in the room needed to disappear. Before the nurse came, I broke the glass window to replace as a wall, and flew in the midnight air.

* * *

"Mom, I'm fine!" _How many times have I heard that story?_

"Danny, you were gone for 2 days, your head is covered in bandages, and you can't just expect to walk into this house without an explanation!"

"Then deal with it mom, I'm not a little kid anymore!" he retorted, starting to walk up the stairs.

"I can't help you if you won't talk to me! I've tried everything, Danny, but you're just hopeless," I scream at him, tears forming in my eyes. He stop in his steps, looking down, as if that was the breaking point. Then he looked at me, a single tear slowly running down his face, with non expression.

"Then go on with Jack," he told me. "Give up on me, like my own father, and have faith in your daughter and forget about me. I'm not worthy of your time."

He continued his way up the stairs, leaving me sobbing in tears.

My own son doesn't want me around anymore. I first thought it had something to do with the fact he a teenager, going through something. But, now I realize that its something much more. His grades are the lowest as it has ever been, and there was no more excuses anymore. He just says the simple words, 'I'm fine,' and he believes that everything is okay. But I guess it's that I didn't want to admit it.

Danny was a good kid.

_Good kids don't come back home, looking as if they came home from war._

Danny always loved to be around me.

_He waited until he thought I wasn't looking out the door, to come in._

After that ran into my head, I broke into pieces.

"Maddie?" I turn my head around to see Jack. He comes over and lets me buried my head into his chest.

"Don't waste your time on him, Maddie," he told me.

"Something's wrong Jack, can't you see it?"

"I wish I could. I wish I could see everything wrong with Daniel and fix it. But, I can't," He told me. I looked up at him with a confused face.

"Don't you want to help your son?"

"Sometimes, I feel embarrassed for that boy to be call my son," he said, with no expression.

"So, you have given up on him."

"I have given up on a boy that refuses to change."

* * *

**I apologize for the story chapter, the next one will be longer. **

**Stars Of Light**


End file.
